plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackfruit
Jackfruit (菠萝蜜; pinyin: bōluómì) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It rolls onto zombies, dealing damage. With every hit, it drops down its seeds, which functions as a defense. These seeds each absorb 200 damage per shot and cannot be moved. Jackfruit can also block the underground passages found by Lost Guide Zombie when it encounters one. If this happens, all zombies that are inside the tunnels are killed. Then it will act similarly to a Wall-nut. All of this makes Jackfruit an environment modifier. Origins Jackfruit is based on the Artocarpus heterophyllus ''or Jackfruit, a widely cultivated and produced tropical fruit. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrade 'Note:' '''Jackfruit cannot be upgraded to level 4.' Strategies Jackfruit is pretty much only viable in one level in Lost City, but even then many plants can kill Lost Guide Zombie before it could find a tunnel. Outside Lost City however, its seeds can be used to infinitely stall Mecha-Football Zombie as they can't push it. In Frostbite Caves, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Jurassic Marsh, its seeds can be used to prevent Troglobites, Arcade Zombies, and Egg Pusher Imps from pushing frozen blocks, arcade machines, and eggs respectively. Avoid using Jackfruit in Kongfu World since weapon stands can prevent it from rolling further. Also avoid using Jackfruit in Big Wave Beach as it won't roll on water. Gallery Jackfruit Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry jackfruitHD.png|HD Jackfruit Jackfruit HD.png|Close-up HD Jackfruit HD Jackfruit from Title Screen.png|HD Jackfruit from the title screen C.png|Rolling in front of zombies Full lawn of Jackfruit in a Last Stand level.PNG|Full lawn of Jackfruits in Last Stand Jackfruit Dropped Seed2.png|Seed dropped by Jackfruit when it hits a zombie Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel.png|Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel Jackfruit in Lv. 1.PNG|Jackfruit level 1 Jackfruit in Lv. 2.PNG|Jackfruit level 2 Jackfruit in Lv. 3.PNG|Jackfruit level 3 IMG_6712 (1).jpg|Jackfruit rolling on water (Top right) Jackfruit Uncommon Seed Packet.png NEWJackfruitPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece (v.1.8.0+) Jackfruit on the World Map.png|Jackfruit on the new Chinese Lost City map JackfruitInSkyCity.png|Jackfruit in Sky City GrayJackfruit.PNG|Grayed-out Jackfruit RareJack.png|Jackfruit's puzzle piece as a reward for completing a world cup level (note that it uses the rare puzzle piece instead) Old Jackfruit Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Jackfruit Seed Packet.png|Jackfruit seed packet Trivia *The Indian music in the Almanac entry is a reference to a viral Indian song Daler Mehndi - Tunak Tunak Tun. *If it is used in Big Wave Beach, the seed may land in water and act as if it was in land, hovering over the water. **The same happens if a seed lands on an ice floe. **It also happens in Pirate Seas, and even rolls over the water. *It cannot be selected in Sky City. This may be due to him being able to fall and also not being able to hit a zombie. *Despite simply blocking the tunnel instead of rolling all the way through it, the Jackfruit still kills all zombies in the tunnel. *Its seeds cannot be destroyed by the Zombot's rush attack. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push the seeds of Jackfruit and as a result, will be stalled forever until the seed is destroyed by other zombies. *It can block reflected attacks from Jester Zombie, Hammer Zombie, and Nunchaku Zombie and not die. *The only way to kill Jackfruit is to use the fire tiles in Lost City or let it hit a weapon stand in Kongfu World, because it's programmed to have most properties of insta-use plants. *The seeds can be stacked. *The tile it is rolling on cannot be planted on and will trigger specific effects. (Trap Tiles) *This is the only Chinese-exclusive plant in Lost City. *It is one of the few plants that cannot be upgraded to level 4 after the 1.4.0 update. ru:Джекфрут Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Defensive plants